Yes, Sir
by Kinkajouu
Summary: Tala dresses up as a teacher, and makes Kai dress up as a student, causing kinkyness and sexytime to occur… Oneshot. WARNINGS: MANLOVE AND LEMON! KINKYNESS! HOT BUTTSEX! WOOO!


- Tala dresses up as a teacher, and makes Kai dress up as a student, causing kinkyness and sexytime to occur… Oneshot.

- Warnings: Manlove, lemon, hot bumsex!

- Disclaimer: I own it not.

- A/N: … XD

* * *

**Yes, Sir**

Kai was idly flicking through the TV channels, completely bored out of his mind. Channel-surfing was a favourite pastime of his when Tala was around to have sex with. Just the though of Tala, sprawled out on a bed, completely naked was enough to turn Kai on. Kai gave his head a little shake, and wiped the drool from his mouth. He returned to his channel-surfing, wondering if Tala was going to be back anytime soon, to make things more interesting.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, the front door handle could be heard turning, and Kai smirked. He lay down on the comfy sofa, and pretended to be asleep. He tried to get rid of his grin, and was thankful that he looked _somewhat_ asleep when Tala walked into the lounge. Kai was promptly hit in the face with a cushion.

"Get up, you idiot. I know you're not asleep."

Kai opened an eye lazily, still trying his hardest to pretend he was asleep. His plan failed, though, when Tala swooped down like some sort of ginger bat, kissing Kai, and shoving his tongue into Kai's mouth. Kai had the urge to bite Tala's tongue off, but thought he would play nice and respond to Tala's kiss instead, pushing his own tongue against Tala's.

Tala moaned, loving the slimy feel of Kai's tongue against his own, because he was weird like that. Tala reluctantly drew back, and pick up a bag he'd dropped on the floor, and presented it to Kai, grinning. Kai took the bag with raised eyebrows, and peeked inside. He saw a stripy tie.

"May I ask why you've bought me clothes?" Kai asked, having a bit more of a rummage around in the bag.

"I got some for myself, too. Amongst… Other things. Now, Kaisy, be a good boy and run upstairs and get changed into those clothes I've bought you. Don't come down until you're called," Tala said, winking at Kai.

"I hate it when you speak to me like that," Kai replied, frowning, but walking out of the room, anyway.

"You'll be loving it in a bit," Tala mumbled as he watched Kai go up the stairs.

Once in the safety of the bedroom, Kai tipped the clothes Tala had bought out of the bag onto the bed. He sifted through them, and realised that they looked strangely like a schoolboy uniform… Complete with a nerd hat with one of those pointless spinning things on the top.

"Kinky bastard," Kai mumbled, grinning to himself as he began to strip.

Once just down to his boxers, Kai began taking another look through the clothes. He pulled on what he thought were a pair of trousers, but realised that they were actually shorts. Kai looked down at himself when the shorts were on, and growled. He _hated_ his legs. Kai pulled the white shirt on next, and put his tie on.

All that was left was the hat. There was no way it was going to fit on his head, what with his hair spiking up the way it did. He tried to force it on his head, but the spikes kept springing back up, and sending the hat flying. Getting pissed off, Kai perched on top of one of his spiky bits, and hoped it just stayed there until Tala thought it was time to take it off.

"Oh, Kaisy! I'm ready for you now!" Tala's voice called up the stairs.

Kai was going to make Tala pay for calling him 'Kaisy', but decided he would do it through teasing during sexytime. Kai walked down the stairs, and tentatively pushed open the lounge door, to see Tala stood, dressed up somewhat like a teacher, and holding a cane.

"What's that?" Tala asked, pointing the cane towards Kai's head.

Kai looked up, and saw that Tala was pointing to the stupid hat.

"It's the stupid hat that you gave me…" Kai replied slowly, raising his eyebrows.

"Why isn't it on your head properly, then?"

"Because of my hair…"

"Well, if you can't wear it properly, don't wear it at all."

Kai rolled his eyes, thinking that Tala was taking his authoritive role a bit too seriously. He slowly reached up, and pulled the hat off the spike it was perched on. He threw it into the chair, earning a stare and a raised eyebrow from Tala. Kai raised his own.

"What? Where else am I supposed to put it?"

"I think you're being too rude, Kai," Tala said, sitting down. "I think you need to be spanked. Come and bend over my knee, _now_."

"You are joking, right?" Kai said, raising his other eyebrow.

Tala glared at Kai and pointed at his knee in reply. Kai sighed, and made his way over to Tala. He stared at Tala, still hoping that he was joking, but when Tala continued to point at his knees, Kai rolled his eyes, and got down so he was half-lay on Tala's knees. His feet were still on the floor, and he was using then part of the settee his could see for support. Before he could open his mouth to ask why Tala was doing all of this, he felt a sharp slap to his behind.

"Hey! That fucking hurt!" Kai said, his hand immediately clutching his arse, trying to get rid of the pain.

"That was the whole point," Tala said, removing Kai's hand.

Kai tried to clutch at his backside again, but Tala continuously pushed his hand away. Tala's own hand began rubbing Kai's bum in small, slow circles, and Tala felt Kai relax as the pain faded.

"Does that feel better, Kaisy?" Tala whispered.

Kai nodded, closing his eyes, and wallowing in the gentleness of Tala's touch. His eyes immediately snapped open again, though, when he felt and heard another slap to his backside.

"What the fuck, Tala?!" Kai said angrily, looking up into Tala's amused eyes, and clutching his arse again.

"Clearly you're not taking this punishment seriously. Maybe another form of punishment will teach you…" Tala said, pulling Kai up and off his knees.

Kai tilted his head, looking adorably confused. Tala wanted to jump him right there and then, but contained himself. He wanted to have some fun. Tala trailed his hand down Kai's clothed chest, and pulled him closer by yanking on his tie. Kai jerked forward and into Tala arms. He looked up into Tala's eyes, looking even more confused. _First Tala was 'punishing' him, and now he was being affectionate_? Tala brought their lips together whilst his hand worked on undoing the button and zip on Kai's shorts.

Once undone, Tala let them fall to the floor. He ran his hand over Kai's groin, noting that the boy was in no way turned on. Breaking their kiss, Tala smiled down at Kai as he undid Kai's tie. Kai, wrongly thinking that Tala had had enough of fooling around, reached up to undo Tala's tie, too. They both pulled each other's ties off at the same time, and threw them into the chair.

Kai leant up to kiss Tala again, but was forcefully span around, and bent against the coffee table. Tala quickly tied Kai's hands to a table leg on the other side of the table, ensuring that Kai would be going nowhere. Kai's boxers were quickly yanked down, and he yelled as the cane was brought upon his buttocks.

"Don't, Tala! It hurts!" Kai whined, as Tala hit his arse with the cane again.

"'_Don't, Tala! It hurts!_'" Tala mocked. He was feeling in a really evil mood today.

Tala stopped hitting Kai's backside with the cane, though, when he thought Kai had endured enough. Kai's arse was red raw, and a pang of guilt ran through Tala. Planning to make Kai feel better, Tala reached into another bag that was hidden from Kai's view, and pulled out a bottle of lube. He smeared the bumpy handle of the cane with lube, a brought it to Kai's anus, but not pushing it in.

"Do you want to feel nice things, Kaisy?" Tala asked, stroking Kai's hair.

Kai nodded.

"I didn't hear a reply, Kaisy."

"… Yes."

"Where was the 'sir' on the end of that, Kaisy?"

"Yes… Sir."

Tala deemed Kai's response appropriate, and gently pushed the cane handle into Kai's arse. Kai groaned, and his head flew back, as he felt the bumps of the handle enter him. Tala slowly pushed the handle in and out of Kai, making sure that Kai felt everything. Glancing between Kai's legs, Tala grinned when he saw that Kai was fully erect.

Tala pulled the cane out of Kai fully, causing Kai to hiss almost cat-like. Tala reached back into his bag of tricks, and pulled out some anal beads. Kai's breathing was heavy, and he tried to look over his shoulder to see what Tala was doing. Tala saw Kai craning his head, and gave his left buttock a sharp slap.

"Naughty, Kaisy. I never said you could look," Tala grinned, as Kai's face turned away again.

Kai slumped himself on the table, trying to relax as he awaited for Tala to do something. He let out a little moan when he felt Tala give his erection a little stroke. Tala, finding that he'd teased Kai enough for the moment, pushed the fat anal beads into Kai's arse none too gently, making Kai cry out.

"Can't you be more gentle?!" Kai complained once all the beads were in him.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Tala replied, grinning a mischievous grin that Kai couldn't see. "Now, if you answer my questions to my liking, I'll take these beads out and be more gentle with you. I promise."

Kai inclined his head, and Tala took that as a sign to ask his first question.

"What are you, Kai?"

"Human."

"Wrong."

A sharp slap across his backside made Kai cry out, and he accidentally squeezed one of the fat anal beads out of his hole.

"Ah!"

"Naughty, Kai. I didn't say you could push them out."

"Sorry…"

"'Sorry'?"

"Sorry… Sir."

"That's better. Now, I'll ask a different question… Who's dirty little whore are you, Kai?"

"Yours… Sir."

"Correct."

Tala pulled out another fat anal bead, causing Kai's butthole to pucker, and try to squeeze another out. Tala slapped Kai's arse again.

"No, Kai. Only I can take them out."

"Sorry, sir."

"Are you a dirty little slut, Kai?"

"Yes, sir."

Another bead was popped out.

"Ahh!"

"Do you like it hard and fast?"

"… Yes, sir."

Tala yanked so two beads popped out.

"AHH! Fuck, Tala!"

"Do you want me to fuck you hard and fast, like the wanton little slut you are?"

"… God, yes. Sir."

Tala grinned, and pulled the rest of the beads out, so slowly that Kai thought it was unbearable. Once they were out, Tala leant down to tickle Kai's hole with his tongue. Kai moaned, and tried desperately to rub his straining erection against the edge of the table. He needed friction. He needed to come. His attempts to stimulate himself were cut short by another slap to his bum.

"Naughty. Only I can make you come," Tala said, smirking evilly.

Kai groaned as he felt Tala's presence leave from behind him. Tala had only stood up to undo his trousers, and let his own pulsing erection spring free. He knelt back down behind Kai, who immediately pushed his arse against Tala's cock when he felt it behind him.

"Please, Tala… Please."

"What's the magic phrase?"

"Fuck me, sir!"

"Correct," Tala said, poking his tongue out at the back of Kai's head, knowing Kai couldn't see it.

Tala pushed his entire length into Kai, wallowing in the amazing feel of Kai's arse. Kai jiggled about a bit, trying to get Tala to move. Tala wanted to give him another spanking, but decided that he needed to move just as much as Kai needed him to. Tala pulled himself out to the tip, before banging back into Kai, straight and harsh.

"Fuck!" Kai cried out, his head flying back again.

Tala gripped Kai's waist tightly as he pounded into the warm body. He was fucking Kai so hard, that he could feel their balls collide when he was buried deep inside. The sharp _fwap_ sound of their skin making contact every time he pounded in only made him want to fuck harder.

"Oh God, Kai…" Tala moaned, moving his hands up Kai's body to his shoulders.

Tala's perfectly manicured nails dug into Kai's shoulders through the white shirt, and he thrusted into Kai harder and faster than he'd ever done before. Tala's head hung low, and his breathing got heavier and heavier as he felt himself nearing his climax.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Tala! Ahhh!" Kai cried out, his own orgasm splashing over the table and floor.

"Shit!" Tala also cried out, feeling Kai's passage get incredibly tight, forcing him to come.

Tala collapsed on top of Kai, and both boys lay there panting, until Tala found enough energy to pull out of Kai. He watched as a dribble of white semen spilled from Kai's hole, and quickly swooped down like the ginger bat he was to lick it all up. Kai moaned as he felt Tala's tongue trace along his balls and clean his hole.

"Please untie me," Kai panted.

"Magic word?" Tala said breathlessly.

"Please?"

"Wrong."

"Sir."

Tala grinned and reached round the table to undo the tie, binding Kai to the table. Once off, Kai rubbed his wrists, still panting, and looked at Tala. The redhead was exhausted, his eyes were closed, and he was still trying to catch his breath. Smirking, Kai walked over to the chair, and picked up the stupid little hat Tala had given him. He walked back to Tala, and shoved it on Tala's head, laughing when it immediately bounced off.

"What was that for?" Tala asked, opening one eye.

"Now you see how hard it is to wear a fucking nerd cap," Kai grinned.

Tala grinned as well, and pulled Kai into his arms. Both leaning against the settee, one fell asleep almost immediately, whilst the other was left to think , '_he's definitely using that cane on me, again_…'

* * *

A/N: … I'm a bit flustered… I need to cool down XD

This is undoubtedly the best lemon I've EVER written! Yes, I'm blowing my own trumpet.

Do you know how hard it is to write a lemon when 'Jump On It' comes onto your Media Player, urging you to want to stand up and do the 'Apache Dance', but you restrain yourself, because you go and watch Chris Pontius do 'Party Boy' in a clip on YouTube instead?

No?

I do.

Every time I watch/play 'Party Boy', I actually want to tear off my clothes, and join in doing 'Party Boy'.

…

Review? XD


End file.
